


Jealousy

by LokixSebstan



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: Asgard, F/M, Jealousy, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokixSebstan/pseuds/LokixSebstan
Summary: You and Loki are friends that don't really enjoy social situations and usually sneak out of feasts and events such as that together. The past couple you've had to sneak out alone and the sight you see on your way back to your room leaves you very jealous.I know that's not the best summary ever, but this is mostly smut! There's a little bit of plot to give you some background and then there is some arguing but this is mostly smut so yay!





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I was originally writing this as part of another story I'm working on but it kind of got away from me and decided to be it's own separate little story. Enjoy!

You’ve never been one to be overly social. You find the feasts, weddings and celebrations of Asgard quite tiring. But you always go to them because the prince is your best friend and he is not overly fond of social situations either. He doesn’t enjoy the looks people give him or the way everyone fawns over his golden-haired brother all the time. You both tend to stand against the wall and talk or make glances at each other that hold conversations until you can sneak out and leave. 

However, things recently have not been quite the same as they usually are. This is how feast and other large Asgardian occasions usually go, yet the past couple, Loki has been there one moment and gone the next sneaking out without you. During occasions past, you two would sneak out together and go to the library or the gardens. Maybe even the kitchens, having a sweet tooth for cake rather than for mead and conversation. But not the past couple events. It seems to be wedding season on Asgard, yet the past couple weddings, when you look to meet Loki’s sea foam colored eyes, sparkling with mischief, they are nowhere to be found. 

You sit in your seat in the great hall pondering this. You’re at yet another wedding, one that you are hoping you and Loki can sneak out of together, in desperate need of quality friend time. You tried listening to the ceremony but you got bored. Then you looked around at all the gold and tried to count gold intricacies of the ceiling or understand the beautiful murals. You gave up on both of those and just sat, stared at your hands and thought.

Finally, the time for the ceremony is over and the feast for the newlyweds is about to begin. Though this sounds unpleasant as well, it means you are that much closer to sneaking out. You stand against the wall and peer around the room seeing people happily chatting, dancing and drinking frothy liquid from cups. You keep glancing around hoping to spy long raven hair or a sparkle of emerald green somewhere, meaning you’ve found Loki, but you find nothing. 

With disappointment after looking around for a while and even walking through the crowds to find the mischievous prince, you decide it is your time to leave with or without him before you miss your chance and get stuck here the whole evening. Your patience for social functions and pleasantries having worn out ages ago, you slip through the front doors of the hall without anyone trying to stop you. 

You walk down the hallway briskly, elated about your early escape even though you are upset you never managed to find Loki. You turn a corner on the way to your room and stop dead in your tracks at the sight in front of you. Just around the corner, there is Loki pressed up against some woman in the hallway. You watch them as he presses her further into the wall with his body, kissing her passionately and pulling the top of her dress down. You try to bring yourself to look away but you can’t stop staring at him. You’re chalking it up to shock of seeing him in that state. You can hear them kissing and the woman letting out breathy moans. Suddenly your heart gives a tug of what feels like jealousy. You feel anger rise inside you and tears sting your eyes. 

You don’t know why you feel like this, you have nothing to be jealous of. It must be because he has ditched you, his longest friend to kiss some floozy in the hallway. You have no claim over Loki and what or who he does, so why should you be upset really? 

You turn away not being able to bare the sight anymore just as you hear Loki groan. The sound is insanely hot and while you feel your arousal grow at the sound of Loki’s groans, you feel another pang of jealousy knowing it’s not you making Loki make those sounds.

You don’t even remember how you got to your room, you’re so out of sorts. Loki is your best friend. But you have no reason to be jealous of that woman. If you were jealous of her, did that mean you had developed feelings for Loki. That would be just unacceptable for some reason. You couldn’t remember why it was unacceptable while you thought about Loki kissing that woman and fought over whether to be fiercely jealous or turned on. You knew you should just be jealous your friend was choosing to sneak out with someone else, but your jealousy ran much deeper than that.

 

________

 

The next morning you woke up late to the sound of knocking. You pulled yourself from the warm comfort of your sheets and stumbled sleepily over to your bedroom door. You opened it to find Loki looking at you expectedly. 

“You aren’t ready?” Loki asked looking curious. You had no utter idea what he was talking about, but every time you looked at his face, all you saw was the it attached to the random harlot from the hall last night. Another pang of jealousy. You felt it every time you thought about the events from last night.

“For what?” You rubbed your eyes lazily asking him in a confused, groggy tone. “For horseback riding?” He looked at you expectedly still like you were forgetting something. Loki’s face dropped finally getting the hint that you didn’t remember. “Remember the other day, you had said we hadn’t been horseback riding in ages together and I’d said that I would take you. I thought we’d planned on today.” Loki explained as his face slightly fell. 

You vaguely remembered the conversation, but seeing as you just woke up and your mind was preoccupied you couldn’t quite remember it fully. “Um, I kind of remember that, but I’m not really feeling up to it today. I’m sorry” you said as apologetically as possible. “You don’t look all that great actually, do you want me to get a doctor or something for you? Did you sleep okay?” Loki asked.

You couldn’t take it anymore before random anger bubbled out of you. Your friend had been ignoring you in favor for slutty girls and it was really getting to you. “Yeah, I slept wonderfully. Did you or did you even get any sleep at all?” You said dryly before you realized what you’d said. Loki just looked at you with a mix between stunned and confusion. “Sorry. Never mind. I’m fine. I’ll just see you later.” You stated closing the door harshly.

You trudged back to your bed and fell face first into the soft pillows and the warm tears rolling down your face. 

 

________

 

That night as you hadn’t eaten all day, you went down to the kitchens to get yourself some food. You tried to pick at what they gave you but you were too sad to eat.   
You’d come to the realization spending the day crying in bed. You were in love with Loki. You’d been spending so much time with him that it had crept up on you until it hit you like a ton of bricks when you saw him with the other woman. He made you feel so content with yourself and comfortable. He had things in common with you and could hold intelligent conversations with you. Not to mention he was well above average in the looks department. He’d been your friend for years and most of your happiest times were with him. He made you smile and laugh, he made you feel everything. 

And he didn’t feel any of it for you. You didn’t need to hear him say it, you’d seen it in the hallway for yourself. 

You trudged out of the kitchens and back up to your room with a heavy heart knowing that you were in love, but with someone who it would hurt you to distance yourself from, and hurt even more if you didn’t. As you passed the infamous, at least in your mind spot from last night, where Loki had basically taken another woman against the wall in front of you, distaste filled your mouth. You walked back up to your room slowly and tried not to think about it as you had the rest of the day. 

When you turned the corner to the hallway of your room, you saw Loki propped against the wall right next to your door. He appeared to be talking, the question was to who. He looked as though his face was red and slightly embarrassed. He looked around the hallway seeing you a look of relief flashed across his face. “There you are! You’re not in your room I suppose.” Loki announced. 

You were not happy to run into him, however, if you had to, you were sure glad you put yourself together a little before going down to the kitchen. You had spent so much time being sad today you had looked like death and thankfully decided to wash your sorrows away with a bath. 

“Hello.” You said coldly moving around Loki to get to your door. He stepped in front of you blocking your entry to your room. “Did I do something?” He looked at you with the most honest and open eyes you’d ever seen and you tried not to stare into those beautiful hazel orbs and forget that you were pissed at him. “Not a thing.” You said coldly again, shaking his gaze off and attempting to push by him. He grabbed your shoulders instead. “Then why do you seem angry with me?” He questioned. 

“I don’t know, why don’t you ask the harlot you were making out with in the hall yesterday” you blurted out before you could stop yourself. You felt shock spring onto your face at what you’d said. Loki looked shocked as well. Until his shock cracked a little into a shy smile. “I’m sorry, what?” Loki asked but you just stared at him in disbelief that you had said that. 

“I have to go” you raced out, attempting again to push away from the door to get into the safety of your room. “No, I don’t think so” Loki said, holding your shoulders firmly in place. “What did you just say?” “I didn’t say anything” you chimed. Maybe if you pretended you hadn’t said it, he’d leave and let you wallow in your room alone. 

“Really. That’s odd, because I could’ve sworn that you told me to ask the, in your words, harlot, I made out with last night why you were angry at me” Loki said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. You drew a blank. You had no answer for that. You knew it was useless to try to get into your room again, so you just stood there and stared down at your feet.   
Loki put a finger under your chin and tilted your head up to meet his eyes. “Are you angry with me, because of the, your words again here, harlot from the hallway?” Loki asked. You didn’t say anything or move a muscle. You continued to stare, above his head this time since he way holding your face up, not allowing you to look at your feet. “I’m just wondering, because if you are angry with me because of my,” Loki started to smirk, “little hallway party for two, is it because you weren’t invited?” Loki had mischief in his eyes and a confidence in his voice you found incredibly sexy, but also alarming where this conversation was going to end up.

You could feel your face getting slightly pink at the mention of you being angry for not being invited in the hallway harlots place. “No, I don’t like any kind of parties, no matter the number of people involved” you snarked out the best you could, finally meeting Loki’s eyes. His hazel eyes practiced danced with chaos. “So, you’re telling me that you aren’t jealous then?” Loki asked, still tipping your chin so you had to make eye contact with him. You nodded implying that you were not jealous, even though you felt your face heat up slightly more. 

“And your reason for being angry at me is?” Loki questioned with an arched eyebrow. You just stared at him without answering. He let go of your chin, but you held eye contact, attempting to be brave and see were the conversation was going. 

“See, I don’t understand how the, as you call her, hallway harlot, fits into you being angry with me if you aren’t jealous.” Loki stated shrugging. “To me, it makes the most sense” Loki said, coming impossibly close to you and leaning down so that his mouth was right up next to your ear. “That you saw me in the hallway, kissing someone who wasn’t you, and for that, you got jealous and in turn angry.” Loki breathed softly into your ear almost at a whisper. You got chills with each word he said. 

You pictured yourself in the hallway with him. You pressed against the wall with Loki’s body flush against yours. Loki kissing you passionately while your legs wrapped around his waist. You, kissing his neck and making him groan. You bit your lip at the thought, feeling your own arousal grow. 

Loki, still positioned with his mouth by your ear slithered his arms around your hips, resting in the small of your back and pulling you closer still. “You don’t have an answer for that one, do you pet?” Loki purred in your ear. “That’s because I know the truth.” You couldn’t see his face, but you knew Loki was smirking. “You called that woman a harlot without knowing her, you won’t make eye contact with me. Even now your face is flushed. I know that you’re jealous and you’re lying that you aren’t. I practically invented lying, so don’t think I don’t know.” Loki’s nose nudged against your ear making your breath hitch. 

It was then that you truly noticed how close you were and how out in the open you were. 

You pushed Loki away and managed to get around him opening the door to your room. He stared at you stunned and slightly hurt that you were shoving him off again. You looked into his eyes and realized you couldn’t shut the door in his face. You two were best friends, even if he was trying to make you admit you were jealous. You couldn’t bring yourself to shut the door in his face. 

You grabbed Loki’s hand and pulled him into your room with you so you weren’t out in the hallway discussing this issue anymore. You’d had enough of hallways recently.   
Loki looked at you surprised as he rested against your closed doors your hand holding his. You went to let go of his hand so you could have a conversation, but Loki had other ideas as he gripped your hand tighter and pulled you to him. You were pressed flush against him as one arm snaked behind your waist to lie at the small of your back again holding you firmly in place, while his other hand, still holding your hand, intertwined your fingers together.

This made you look down surprised that Loki would bother with such gentle and intimate gesture. You felt your face heat up again as you looked up to meet his hazel eyes.   
Loki let out a small laugh and stared deeper into your eyes. “You’re not ever going to admit that you were jealous, are you?” Loki asked. “Why were you with her?” You countered. “Last time I checked, I don’t have to tell you why I was with anyone, do I?” Loki said in gentle tone. “I suppose not, I just want to know why her? Why the hallway? Your bedroom isn’t that far away. Usually we sneak out of parties together so I was looking for you and that’s not where I had hoped to find you” You start replaying the events from last night in your head again and try to scoot away from Loki so you aren’t wrapped up in him. You were letting yourself get carried away and wrapped up in him physically and mentally.   
“Why are you so concerned about her?” Loki asked, “I thought you brought me in here because you were over it.” “I brought you in here so no one saw us cuddled up in the hallway” you answered raising your voice. “I’ve done a lot worse than that in hallways, love” Loki answered “Besides, no one is ever walking around this time of night, trust me.”   
You stared at Loki. You didn’t know how to feel because you were very clearly jealous and he knew that, but you were too prideful to say it. You were a lot more than jealous, but you’d never say that either.

“You’re so aggravated by the idea that it wasn’t you I was kissing, yet you clearly saw us in the hall, did you happen to get a good look at her at all?” Loki said, looking at you with honest eyes for once, rather than mischievous. “What are you talking about? I saw you in the hallway and since I’m not a voyeur, I didn’t stay there and watch all night, I just walked away.” 

“Oh, so you didn’t happen to notice anything about the ‘hallway harlot’ then?” Loki was confusing you, why would there be anything special about her that you should notice? This isn’t even a conversation you wanted to have.

“No, why should I have noticed anything? She was some random girl.” You said, staring at Loki for clarification. You pushed back as far as you could from Loki’s grasp, his slender hands finally letting you go as you backed away from him. “You didn’t happen to see that she looked like you?” Loki asked, staring deep into your eyes and walking closer. “You didn’t notice that she had the same hair color and build and everything. All the same features as you. You didn’t notice that she may have just been a poor substitute for you?” Loki asked, coming closer still and forcing you to take steps back. 

“What are you talking about?” you said lost at what Loki was getting at. “The hallway harlot looked similar to you. Do you think that maybe there was a reason it was the hallway we were in rather than a room? And why that hallway was one of the main two you can take to get to your room?” “What are you implying?” You asked, confusion becoming a permanent state for you. “I’m saying that, the harlot was a girl that I found at the party that had similar features to yours. I couldn’t have the real deal, so I was getting along with her instead.” 

“What?” you asked taking a final step when your back a wall. “Are you saying that you wanted me to see you or something? Because I’m lost.” You said, searching for answers in Loki’s eyes. Loki nodded at you while coming closer to where you stood trapped against the wall. “I’m saying, I want you. But I thought I couldn’t have you, so I found someone who was nowhere near good enough to replace you, that I could attempt to pretend was you” Loki spoke with honest eyes. “Yo-you tried to make me jealous? You planned all of this?” You stuttered out. 

“Ah, so you finally admit that you were jealous?” Loki asked. The wolfish smirk returning to his face and the mischief to his eyes. “I didn’t say that” you mumbled as Loki took one final step before pressing his body flush against yours. Your breath hitched feeling him pressed against you from head to toe. Your eyes connected as Loki leaned down, gripping your chin lightly again to lift it to meet his. You couldn’t hold it back anymore. Loki knew you were jealous and probably knew that you wanted him, bad.   
Your eyes fluttered shut as your lips connected. Loki’s breath hitched at the feel of your lips. His lips slipped along with yours making your body tingle from head to toe. Your hands came back to life and ran up to Loki’s sleek black hair, tangling in it and pulling him closer. Loki moved his hands to your hips, gripping tightly as he sucked your bottom lip. He continued to slip along your lips until you opened your mouth allowing his tongue access. Loki slipped his tongue in to fight with yours for dominance. You didn’t put up much of a fight, you just wanted him to surround you. 

Loki took his time exploring your mouth and keeping you pressed against the wall, large, slender hands tightly gripping your hips. Loki’s tongue licked the roof of your mouth as you let out a light gasp. Loki gripped your hips tighter before allowing one hand to run up your back to your hair. He reached into your hair, tangling into it as you were tangled in his. He pushed your face closer to his, giving him deeper access to explore your mouth. His lips sucked your bottom lip again and you let out a moan. Loki pushed you into the wall harder, making his body press against yours so you felt every muscle in his body. You could feel Loki’s own arousal pressed against your stomach and it made you shiver pleasantly at the thought.

You pulled apart to catch your breath. It didn’t take Loki long before he was running his hands down your back to your ass and setting them gently on it. He stared into your eyes as he gripped under your ass and lifted you up the wall. You wrapped your legs around his waist, feeling his arousal pressed against yours through clothes. You gasped at the feeling and tangled your hands in his long hair further pulling him close to you. Loki’s face came to close to yours and ducked down to press kisses on your neck.

Loki peppered kisses all along your jaw line and behind your ears before moving further down your neck. He nibbled and sucked down your neck making you shiver and moan his name. Loki appreciated the sound of this so much that he bit down at the base of where your neck met your shoulder, surely leaving a bruise that you couldn’t bring yourself to care about. “I love hearing you say my name” Loki breathed, his voice back in your ear. “I’d do anything to hear you say my name like that over and over again.” Loki breathed out and bit your earlobe lightly. You let out a breathy moan. “I can think of something that would get me saying your name a lot” you panted out as Loki began kissing your neck again. 

Loki’s head snapped up at the remark, lust-filled eyes dancing with mischief. “Well,” Loki breathed out, “it looks as though I can’t claim mischief as my own if you’re going to talk like that.” Loki pressed himself against you, allowing you to feel his arousal pressed against yours even harder. You head flew back with a gasp at the feeling of his hard cock pressed against you. “Take me, Loki” you gasped out, pleading that Loki would bring you over to the bed and fuck your brains out. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Loki teased, kissing along your collar bone. You tilted his head up to you with the hands you had tangled in his hair. “I want you, now Loki.” Loki stared into your eyes with his own, glazed over with lust. He pushed away from the wall and carried you over to the bed. You started working on pulling his linen emerald shirt off, hoping to get right to the point. Loki didn’t just set you down on the bed, he set you on the edge and leaned you back, climbing right on top of you. His mouth met your ear, breathing into it “I’m going to make you feel such immense pleasure that when I’m done with you, you won’t remember anything other than screaming my name.” You moaned loudly as he reconnected your lips, kissing you passionately while he rolled you on top of him to unlace your dress. 

Loki’s slender fingers unlaced your dress faster than you ever thought possible as you pictured what those slender fingers would be like inside you. You shuttered at the idea as the feeling of Loki’s hands sliding down your bare back made the shutter more intense. You slipped the dress off your shoulders as Loki slipped his hands down the back of the dress, pulling down the back to expose more skin for him to taste. 

When you were out of your dress, it got thrown somewhere in the room that you didn’t see because Loki was too busy kissing you passionately again, his hands roaming your exposed body. He pulled back to breathe and look at you, surprised to see that you were not wearing anything under your dress. He looked up at you with his usual glint of mischief in his eyes. “Were you planning on tonight by chance?” “No, I was just lazy honestly, but if this is a turn on for you, consider it done that I never wear undergarments again.” You said seductively nibbling on Loki’s ear. Loki moaned at this and gripped your hips tightly. His hands started roaming your body while his eyes appreciated the view in front of him. 

His hands rested on your ass again, this time lightly massaging and gripping the naked flesh. You let out breathy moans as his hands worked up your back with the same pressure, giving you a light massage that both relaxed you and made you turned on beyond reason. 

You pulled your bodies apart slightly to bring your hands down to Loki’s pants. The more naked he was, the better. You undid them and started pulling his leather pants down his delicious muscled thighs and calves. As you slipped his pants off his feet, you had a dirty and mischievous idea that Loki would surely appreciate. 

You looked up Loki’s body and saw his piercing blue green eyes staring at you. You crawled back up his body, reaching his jawline and sucking lightly. Loki tightened the hand he had placed on your hip and tangled a hand in your hair as he moaned near your ear. You stared kissing and sucking lightly down his neck, returning the favor of a bruise on the base. This made Loki groan lightly and tighten the hand in your hair. If he liked that, he’d love what you were about to do. 

You looked up again from Loki’s neck making eye contact as you started kissing down Loki’s pale, muscled chest. Loki’s breath hitched as he watched every kiss. You lightly bit down at his collar bone, marking him slightly as yours. You started kissing down his chest again until you got to his nipples. You made eye contact again while you licked a circle around them, making Loki grip your hair tightly. You did the same to the other nipple before you decided to change it up. You stared into Loki’s mischievous eyes as you stuck your tongue out and began to lick down the rest of his toned chest. Loki groaned as his head rolled backwards at the feeling and his grip on you got tighter still. You licked down his taunt chest until you reached his undergarments containing his hard arousal, waiting to spring free. 

You felt Loki’s stare on you, pleading for you to remove him from his entrapment. You put your teeth on the band of the underwear and pulled down, allowing Loki’s erection to spring to attention. You pulled down with your teeth until Loki’s underwear were on the foot of the bed, Loki a breathy mess underneath you. Loki’s hand in your hair pulled you up to meet him as he groaned into a passionate kiss. He flipped you over so Loki’s entire body was covering yours, pressed against you. Loki’s breath fanned your ear slightly panting. “That was the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen and you didn’t even touch my cock.” “Better than that harlot then?” You breathed out, losing the ability to use words at the feeling of Loki’s hard body pressed against you. “Much better” Loki breathed into your ear, pulling and biting lightly on your ear lobe. 

You groaned at the feeling as Loki returned the favor and kissed down your chest to your breast. You gasped as he got straight to the point and took your nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. He pushed one hand underneath you to your back, lifting your breast further into his mouth while his other hand went to your other breast massaging the sensitive flesh that lived there. You moaned Loki’s name as he scraped his teeth over your pebbled nipple, making it even harder, before he did the same treatment to the other. He kissed around your nipple before taking it in his mouth as he pulled the hand from under you up to massage your other breast. His free hand slid down your body, lighting your skin on fire in its wake. 

Loki’s slender fingers slid down your body until they reached your entrance, already slick and waiting for him. His slender fingers run along your wet folds feeling your arousal for him. You moan at his touch, wiggling your hips a little hoping he’ll get the hint that you want him so much deeper. Loki strokes your folds over and over before bringing his long fingers up to his lips and making eye contact with you as he licks his fingers. You moan at the sight before he gives you something else to moan about, slipping his fingers back to your folds again. 

Loki’s entire body slides down yours so that he is facing off with your arousal. “You’re so wet you’re practically dripping, pet” Loki purrs while breathes against your pussy making you gasp. He parts your lips with his delicious fingers, breathing at your opening again, making you grip the sheets underneath you. Loki leans away to kiss your thighs lightly while he slides a finger into you.

He makes eye contact with you just as he inserts another finger and starts to massage inside you. You gasp out in pleasure from the ministrations. While Loki’s fingers work you, he adds his tongue into the mix as well. He licks up your folds and over your clit massaging the sensitive bundle of nerves with his silver-tongue. 

You’re panting and gripping the sheets desperately while Loki continues his work, edging you closer and closer. You throw your head back in pleasure, moaning Loki’s name while his fingers and tongue work you faster and harder. His tongue and fingers are working magic until he stops and pulls his face away from you. You groan at the absence of his marvelous fingers and tongue until you feel his hard cock at your entrance. 

“Forgive me love. I was going to finish you off that way and worship your body, but I simply can’t wait to have you” Loki stated with desire filled honest eyes. With that you simply stared back and waited for Loki to dive into you. 

One strong thrust and Loki was in to the hilt and allowing you just a little while to adjust to his large size. You finally nodded for him to keep going. He had only entered you once and you already knew after his teasing that you wouldn’t last long. 

Loki’s thrust were coming hard and fast and had you crying out his name and gripping the sheets for dear life. You wrapped your legs around his waist, getting him to hit your core deeper and deeper as you cried out still. Loki was panting above you, as he stared kissing and biting your collar bone and neck again. Your fingernails raked down Loki’s back and dug in during hard thrusts. You were getting closer and closer to the edge and breathing out Loki’s name so much you felt yourself growing hoarse. 

Loki bit up your neck to your ear as his husky voice whispered, “I love hearing you whimper my name.” Loki was breathing heavily right by your ear, his breath on your neck turning you on even more. You finally hit your peak right as Loki slammed into with another thrust and groaned your name out. His thrust left you screaming and gasping his name and seeing stars. You gripped Loki’s back as you rode out your orgasm. 

Loki thrusts were completely erratic as he finally came, your own orgasm egging his on. He gripped the sheets beside your head with one hand and your hip with the other hard enough to bruise as he groaned your name out again. 

After recovering from his own earth-shattering orgasm, Loki pulled out of you and laid beside you catching his breath. His hand held yours as he brought it up to his lips and kissed it, bringing your body closer to his to snuggle up as he did.

The two of you laid there for a while cuddled up and regulating your breathing. “If this is always your reaction, I’m going to make you jealous more often.” Loki said looking down at you with the regular glint of mischief in his eyes.


End file.
